


Galo's Best Father's Day Ever

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [11]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Family, Father's Day, Friendship, Frostish, Frostish au, M/M, Memories, Surprises, photo album, wedding photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Trinity Thymos is planning to make this Father's Day, a special one.I do not own Promare.Trinity Thymos, Anwyll Fex, Elaine, and Anwyll belong to me.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 8





	Galo's Best Father's Day Ever

The sun rose on the city of Promepolis, giving a wonderful glow to the one of the most wonderful days of the year.

Today is Father's Day and a certain Frost Burn little girl wants to give her father the best Father's Day gift ever. She already gave her mother the best Mother's Day ever, but now, she just needs to give her father a Father's Day he'll never forget.

She already knows Elaine is making a cake for Uncle Gueira with Uncle Meis and Anwyll and Aunt Aina are planning a picnic for Aunt Lucia. But she's planning on staying home again and she's gonna give her dad the best gift ever.

That's why she woke up early to get the finishing touches done before her dad wakes up. But first, she needs to look nice for the big day.

She looked into the mirror and brushed the blue spiky hair on her right with an icy brush. Then she used a flaming brush to do her straight, light lime green hair on her left.

Once she was completely done, she looked at her reflection with her one teal and one magenta eyes. She looks good enough with her half black and half white dress to match her Burnish side on her left and her Frostish side on her right.

"Okay, I think we're good." She told herself before going under her bed and getting a nicely wrapped gift under her bed.

Then she quickly went outside her room and saw that it's still dark. She used the Burnish fire, she got from her mother, to light her way.

All she could see was an empty hallway but she needed to get her mother so they can make breakfast.

She tiptoed her way to the dining room first to set her gift down on the table before returning to the hallway.

Luckily, her parents' door was close enough and she could just go there easily. But before that, she looked at the clock to see that it's seven thirty.

Perfect. Her mother should be up soon and her father won't be up for at least another half hour. That should give them plenty of time.

She tiptoed her way to her parents' room and was about to turn the door knob. When Lio Thymos slowly, came out of the room. He looking down at his daughter, impressed but also had surprise written in his eyes.

She innocently smiled at him and pointed to the kitchen, trying to give him a hint.

Lio came over his shock and nodded before slowly, closing the door.

Once the two were far enough away, Lio smiled down at his daughter with excitement and love. "You ready, Trinity?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, mommy." She answered with a nod and determination.

* * *

Galo Thymos woke up to the smell of sweet chocolate and peaches. He sighed in satisfaction and followed his nose to the kitchen.

That's when he opened his eyes and saw his beloved Burnish husband and his beautiful Frost Burn daughter. Both of them were making pancakes with peaches and whipped cream on time.

Trinity felt eyes on her and turned to see her father, looking at them with a smile.

"Morning daddy." The ten-year-old greeted with a smile of her own.

Lio looked at his husband with a smile as well. "Morning love."

"Morning you two." He greeted and gave a kiss to both of them on their foreheads. "That smells really good."

"It's almost ready." Trinity told him, adding some powdered sugar on top. "I'll bring it to you when it's done."

"But don't you need my help?" Galo playfully pouted. "I wanna help."

"You can help by giving your opinion about the food." Lio told him with a playful smile.

"Okay." Galo went over to sit down but then his eyes spotted a nearly wrapped gift on the table with blue ribbon. On the bottom, were nicely written, black letters that almost made Galo cry with happiness.

_To Daddy._

_From Trinity and Mommy._

"Happy Father's Day." He heard Trinity say before presenting a plate of pancakes to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. "I hope you like your gift."

Galo hugged back and let some tears roll down his icy cheeks before they started turning into icicles. "Thank you, baby."

She smiled and hugged a little tighter before looking to her mother who was coming to the table as well.

"Let's eat first before gifts." Lio decided before setting three forks down on the table.

"But..." Galo and Trinity began.

"No buts." Lio pointed a serious finger at them. "It may be your day Galo, but you haven't eaten much yesterday and you need food."

Okay, his husband had a point since he only ate dinner yesterday and went to work without breakfast and lunch. But in his defense, he was almost late for work yesterday and he was in a hurry.

Besides, he wants to see what they got him but because he doesn't want to worry them, he gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, let's eat."

* * *

Trinity took the dishes and smiled at her dad. "So, what do ya think daddy?"

"It was delicious." Galo complemented while patting his stomach in satisfaction. "Thank you both so much.

"Awesome!" Trinity smiled and took the dishes to the sink before coming back to the table.

"I hope you like your gift, daddy." Trinity sat back down and jumped in excitement.

Galo eagerly took the gift and unwrapped it to reveal a nice black and white book that had the word 'Memories,' written in neat cursive.

He opened it to reveal the first picture of his younger self with Aina and Lucia at the Promepolis amusement park. Giving smiles to the camera and making snowflakes with their Frostish ice.

He turned the page and reveal another picture of his younger self. In this picture, he's hugging a Frostish boy with a delicate face, rose gold eyes and his black hair in a bob haircut.

It's him and a younger Anwyll when they were at their last year of elementary school. Galo couldn't help but give a sad smile at that memory and he gently, touched the picture.

He turned the page again to see more pictures of his younger self with Aina, Lucia and Anwyll. But flipping through some more, he saw many other memories.

One picture was of Galo and Lio's wedding day. Lio looked so gorgeous in the breathtaking gown that was black, the traditional Burnish color along with a leather jacket. While he's in a traditional white suit with some fur for the Frostish.

There were more pictures of wonderful memories but then he landed on two, certain pictures. Two pictures that he loves the most.

One was of him, Aina, Lucia and Anwyll wearing winter gear with white fur. Next to them, are Lio, Meis, Gueira and Thyma with smiles on their faces and all eight of them were standing by Burning Ice that resembles their love and friendship.

And the other was of the three families in one picture.

Galo, Lio and Trinity were in the middle. Meis and Gueira with their daughter, Elaine on the left. And Aina, Lucia and their son Anwyll were on the right.

Once he was done looking through all the pictures, he looked up at his husband and daughter with some tears freezing on his cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Trinity asked, a little worried and uncertain.

Galo hugged her and Lio with all the love he has. "It's beautiful, I love it so much. Thank you."

Trinity sighed in relief and hugged her dad back. "I'm glad and you're welcome, daddy."

"You're truly welcome, my love." Lio hugged him back.

This has been the best Father's Day ever, in Galo's opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone, I hope you have fun with your dads today. I made a cake for my dad that had brownie on the bottom and he loved it a lot.
> 
> I also hope you enjoyed this story. The first one is Lio's Best Mother's Day Ever, if you want to check it out.
> 
> Other then that, have a Father's Day full of fun everyone.


End file.
